The Solider Boy and You
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: You have come to the ARC as a liaison for the US , when Captain Becker starts falling for you and you for him, this angers a teammate who wants him for her own, and she isn't one to be messed with. Becker/You and Jecker paring.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ This is a fiction where you are the main character, you will be hooking-up with Becker in this fic – so if you don't like the idea of hooking-up with him and having to deal with Jess to win Becker *tongue-in-cheek* then you won't want to read this, you have been warned. ;)_

_Also another warning, I am using a character from NCIS: Los Angeles, _Special Agent G. Callen _but I didn't think it warranted a crossover because I won't be touching on anything NCIS: LA related – I just love his name and the person who plays him. This picks up a few months after the end of Season 4. _

_Tell me if you like it. Thank you so much for reading…please enjoy. _

**[Fort Myer, Washington DC]**

**-Your Point Of View-**

You stood in your commanding officers office, a little bit confused as to why you were there.

"At ease Major." He sighed; you sidestepped but remained silent and standing. He looked back up at you.

"Sorry, drop the formalities and take seat." He added motioning to a chair, you relaxed and sit in the chair.

"I wish I had time to ease you into this, but time is the one thing we don't have at the moment – the secretary of defense has requested that we send one of our pest operative to act as an ambassador of sorts with a government/privately owned facility in England, and you have been selected for the job." He explained without so much as stopping.

"Sir?" You questioned…it was a lot to take in, but with the extensive military training you got yourself together fairly quickly.

"Am I to be a military presence or a civilian – and will I be going alone?" You had to know exactly what you were expected to act like.

"You are to be both, and you will have Special Agent G. Callen with you." You smiled at that, you knew him, the two of you did an undercover operation out of the Marine Corps Base in Quantico – he's closet thing you could have to a best friend. Having him there with you may be more like a vacation than an assignment. It was then that you noticed that your commanding officer looked a bit uncomfortable with what he wanted to say next.

"There is another thing…you will be reporting, working under, and taking orders from a Captain Becker."

You blanched at this – not even bothering to hide it, your commanding officer looked even more uncomfortable when he noticed.

"Major, we are not trying to insult you- we are aware that you outrank him, but we are guests there so we need to abide by their rules." Knowing better than to mouth off you held your tongue, thinking.

"Aright, I'll go." You answered.

Your commanding officer nodded approvingly. "There is a car out front, Agent Callen is waiting for you – you both are to be taken to the Pentagon and briefed there."

'_The Pentagon…this must be serious.'_ You thought standing up saluting you left the room, wondering just what you _had_ agreed too.

**[The ARC – The Following Day]**

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

I made my way over to the ADD where Jess was, in my hand I was reading the file on the new American operative we were getting – as well as an American Agent along with her, turning in her chair Jess saw what I was looking at.

"Impressive isn't it." Jess commented refereeing to the newcomer's credentials, at the same time Matt made his way over to us, looking at the file over my shoulder. His mood has slowly improved sense Emily left to go back to her time – I was worried about him for a while.

"I'm not sure I trust some American at the ARC, why is Phillip even letting them see what is going on here?" Matt added and it was a good question – one I had asked myself a number of times since I heard her and a companion were coming.

"We shouldn't trust her, maybe not even let her leave the ARC during the duration of her stay." Conner supplemented from behind the ADD.

"I'm considering that." I replied kind of absently – still looking over her file

Still, her credentials _were_ impressive – graduation from both The Citadel and West Point – a mate of mine from Sandhurst did a year at The Citadel and swore up and down that a person could die from how brutal it was there.

"I was looking at her file…" Jess started only to be cut off by Matt.

"Her private FBI one?" Matt asked giving Jess a pointed look, Jess turned red but continued. "She seemed alright, flawless record actually, but there is two months that have been completely blacked out from this past year, also I couldn't find anything on this Agent Callen"

"See… there something odd about this." Connor's voice raised.

Trying to defuse the mood I added. "Well at lease she hasn't climbed Mount Everest." Jess giggled sweetly, while Matt pointedly looked away.

"…Not Everest, but I did climb K2 last year, which is only hmm…237 meters shorter than Mount Everest – still, I didn't think that my recreational hobbies were relevant when considering my military credentials."

A soft but cutting female voice came from behind us, I looked up sharply, and when I got a good look at her my breath hitched – hurting my chest slightly, I still have some pain associated with Ethan shooting me twice with an EMD in a span of a few seconds.

I was expecting a girl who was more masculine, bloody hell was I off – this girl definitely had some serious sex appeal, we all stood speechless. Matt being who he is, recovered first.

"Your early Major." He commented…it was then that I started to wonder with some dismay just how much of the conversation she had overheard – because her beautiful face wasn't giving anything away… she must be one hell of a poker player. The guy behind her whom I assume is Special Agent Callen gave Matt a look of disapproval.

"I was a little bit overeager to get introduced to all of you, so we took an earlier flight…my bad." She responded, there was an awkward silence in the room – you could practically taste the tension in the air.

"I have been in this area of England before…let's get some coffee." Agent Callen suggested to her, putting a hand on her shoulder affectionately. "Coffee would be nice." Turning her back on us – the both of them left without another word.

I wondered for a moment if they were a couple, not even wanting to fathom why it would bother me if she did have a boyfriend.

After a while I pushed off the table sighing, looking at my team members who looked ashamed and embarrassed at the idea that they had been overheard.

"I'll try and fix this, just get back to what you were doing." I stood up ready to go after the pair of them when Jess grabbed me by the arm.

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked her eyes hopeful.

"I'll handle this Jess, but thank you." I touched her hand giving it an affectionate squeeze, as I turned and left the ARC

**-Your Point Of View-**

Much to your horror you wanted to cry, you didn't anticipate how much they wouldn't want you here. They didn't even know you and they were judging you very harshly. What the team didn't know is that there had been an anomaly that opened in America, 34 people had been killed in a remote town in Nevada.

They were saying that they couldn't trust you…but you were not sure that you could trust them, you hated to admit it but you were scared. Callen touched your shoulder when you got in the elevator; you hoped he would be able to protect you if anything bad should happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews – I really do appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

**[Coffee Shop a little ways from the ARC]**

**-Your Point Of View-**

You sat at the coffee shop rubbing your eyes, the flight in left you exhausted, an entirely unwanted memory from a few months ago came to you then – the memory still not cooled enough for you to forget. You were not sure if you would ever get it out of your mind.

"_Jackson do you copy over." You barked into your headset, no answer – what was all that screaming about?_

_Deciding to break your own orders you broke cover, jogging back around the building, there was a tangy metallic smell in the air that tipped you off that something was seriously wrong, you turned around the corner of the building…."_

"The first moment I get, do you want me to accidently shoot the Irishman?" Callen asked smirking, you shook your head as if you could shake off the very memory.

Your mind was elsewhere again, in trying to think about something else you pondered about how much it had taken you off guard at how attractive Captain Becker was… you had seen a picture but it didn't do him justice, you also couldn't help but notice that he did look you up and down with carefully guarded interest. You felt a blush rising to your cheeks - distracting yourself you responded to Callen's comment.

"They have every right to be wary of us; didn't you read their history file? They have had to deal with nothing but deception and killed teammates the past five years…"

The moment you mentioned deceased teammates your voice splintered slightly, catching it Callen let out a sigh.

"We are going to have to talk about it at some point in the foreseeable future baby girl." He said matter of factly using a nickname he had given you when you had to pretend to be a married couple on a mission in Egypt.

"There is nothing to talk about." You snapped at him, not really meaning too. Callen didn't seem to notice.

"Carter was killed baby girl…so yeah, we need to talk about it." Callen reasoned, you looked into his blue eyes - they held yours for a moment before you adverted your gaze.

"That girl with the mini skirt said the mission had been blocked out…" Callen prompted.

"Callen, I nearly got court marshaled because of what happened, and I have no idea why it is now blacked out, and before you ask – yes it worries me that my record now shows that I have something to hide…"

Callen gave you a once over "It should have been expunged from your record – it wasn't your fault." He replied not blocking the emotions from his voice.

You let out a bitter laugh "That's a matter of opinion Callen."

You were abruptly interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

Captain Becker stood to the side of the table – still wearing all black. "I would like to apologize for my behavior as well as my team members, those things we said…"

"What things did you say?" You deadpanned, challenging him to repeat what they had said. Callen stifled a laugh by taking a sip of his coffee. You were impressed that Becker didn't rise to the bait, he only responded with "Again, I apologize."

Standing up to face him you introduced yourself, "I take it your Becker, my new commanding officer… this is Special Agent Callen, he's here to basically protect me…"

"Do you think me incapable of protecting you?" Becker snapped, his harsh voice caused you to stumble back a bit. But it wasn't so much the comment or the tone that startled you – it was the unreadable expression in his light brown eyes, and the fact that that he said _me_ instead of _my team and I_.

Callen stood up leaning forward; he didn't have as effective of a hold on his tongue or temper as you did, before you could stop him he blurted out. "Considering what you were saying about her, I don't exactly think your incapable of protecting her, _unwilling _to protect her maybe."

Still looking into the Captains eyes you saw that Callen struck some sort of nerve, you put your hand up against Becker's chest as a signal for him to stop.

"Callen, that was uncalled for and you know it." You chastised hoping that it would be the end of what he had to say – but knowing better.

"Come on baby girl, the way he and the rest of that stuck-up team, was talking, they would have just as soon push you thought an open anomaly and call it an accident." Callen taunted.

"You sonofabitch." Becker seethed, you looked down at the ground unwilling to look up and meet Becker's eyes.

"Regardless of how rudely Special Agent Callen put that - he has a point, you have given me no reason to trust your protection Becker, but you have given me plenty of reason to believe that you might neglect to protect me – so yeah, he's here to protect me." You responded honestly.

"Is something going on here?" A female voice said in false cheerfulness, pivoting you saw the petite women that had broke into your FBI file standing there, wearing a flattering skirt but painful looking heels. You noticed she was glaring, looking at where your hand was – turning now to face the captain you saw it was right in the center of Becker's chest, he had stepped forward a bit, bringing your bodies so close there were a hair length away from touching.

_To be continued…_

_Authors Second Note:__ Sorry about the bad place leaving it, I felt that I had to establish the tension between Callen and Becker, as well as with you and Jess._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and giving me your feedback on this story. _

_I'm sorry but it will be a few days, possibly more before I update again. My brother has been involved in a motorcycle accident; the incident has left me very shaken up. So I am going to give it a rest for a couple of days. Thank you again._

**[The Coffee Shop]**

**-Your Point Of View-**

**(I now have a picture of Agent Callen up in my profile under this story second – for those who don't watch NCIS: LA)**

You were a girl, so hence you knew how to read and understand other girls. So, when the other girl asked 'Is there something going on here?' That is exactly what Becker and Callen heard and processed in their minds. Your brain however knew the comment was actually directed at you, and the correct translation would be…

'_You better get our hand off my man and back up a few steps before I get every type of violent with you and all up in your shit.'_

Taking a hint you took your hand away and backed up from Becker, attempting to calm the girl down you replied.

"Nothing hun, just having to deal with two guys who have way to much testosterone in their reserves." At that you got a look from both Callen and Becker.

Then decided to ignore the girl you turned to face Becker directly, addressing him in a respectful military tone and manner even though the situation didn't call for it.

"Sir, Agent Callen is good at his job, I know your capable of protecting me, and have no intention of letting me get hurt." For some idiotic reason you continued even though leaving it there would have sufficed. "Try to see it from my viewpoint, Callen and I are ex-partners, I trust him – even holding a loaded gun to my head, I was sent to a place where I am not entirely welcome – I need someone on my side which of whom I can trust while my guard is down." Becker's light brown eyes gazed into yours, something shifted behind them. "That is, until I learn to put my complete trust you…Captain." You added softly.

The emotion behind Becker's gaze intensified, but his eyes still didn't leave yours, he just kept looking into your eyes –practically daring you to look away from him. It had become a battle of wills – neither one of you willing to break this connection.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the ARC." The girl suggested, her voice held a flabbergasted undertone.

'_Translation: Stop it you tramp.'_

You broke the gaze turned to her, you were no clairvoyant but you knew with utter certainly that you and her were going to have some serious problems with one another.

"She right." You agreed, making your way back towards the ARC, not looking at any of them.

**[The ARC - Evening]**

It had been a busy afternoon getting settled in. You were sure that you were practically alone now, that is until you smelled the familiar sent of Ralph Lauren Polo cologne.

"So, what was going on with between you and the mighty Captain Becker this morning, did you guys have some sort of a pervious relationship and you didn't feel the need to tell me about it?" Callen's tone was both humorous and serious. Shutting your locker you turned to face him.

"We haven't met before, and what do you mean by 'what's going on?'" You asked, leaning back against the row of lockers.

"The two of you were having an intimate conversation with your eyes and body language – people could probably feel the sexual tension between you too all the way in Siberia." He pressed; you didn't want to go there, not until you had gone over it completely in your own mind.

"Where were you earlier?" You asked, while Becker had been going over the fascinating topic of operational protocol with you Callen had vanished.

"Nice diversion, I was setting up our flat." He answered; you were tired and could use the comfort a bed would offer.

"Let's go then." You made for the door way – your eyes scanning across the locker with the name 'H. BECKER' on it…it was right next to yours. Absently you wondered what the H stood for.

**[Your New Flat – 4:00 a.m]**

You couldn't sleep, way too many things had happened in the past 48 hours. With your bare feet slight chilled by the wood floor you walked out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

In your daily quarterbacking that you did in bed you had allowed yourself to think of Becker. Callen was right – there was something between the two of you, you were not sure what it was exactly, but it was _something_. The problem was you wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible while you were here, and Jess Parker defiantly didn't approve of you being around Becker – or even looking at him. It wasn't as if they were even a couple or anything, she had just staked claim on him, a fact that pissed you off. Still…

You heard his soft footsteps before he came and joined you. "Need a valium?" Callen asked, making his way outside to stand next to you.

"Maybe." You smiled, you both feel into comfortable companionable silence.

Then at the same time you turned your heads, both hearing someone…picking the lock on your front door.

You looked at Callen, he used military hand signals - talking in a code for a plan of action. You nodded, without hesitation you both went back inside the flat, getting into your defensive positions. He signaled you again, telling you to simply disarm them and not kill them.

Finally whoever it was succeeded in opening the door, you had a passing thought about how you could have don't it faster. As the door opened inward your heart slowed and you're breathing calmed, two people entered the room…without having to communicate you and Callen knew instinctively who would take who. The first intruder passed by you, at the same instant with synchronized movements Callen and you attacked.

With a few hard, fast and direct hits in a few choice places on the man's body, he dropped to the floor like a rock – out cold. A micro second later you heard the other guy drop. Callen moved quickly and turned on the light.

Becker- in civilian clothes lay sprawled at your feet. In an unusual display of emotion and shock for your defensive actions you gasped covering your mouth with your hand. "Becker…" You squeaked. How had you not recognized his body movements – not figured out that it was him?

"Oh my god I just kicked my superiors ass." You announced letting out a laugh that couldn't be helped – it wasn't something that you could say every day.

"Yeah and I took down the team leader." Callen added from where he was, you turned to look at him with your hand still covering your mouth hiding a inappropriate smile.

Callen folded his arms across his chest while looking from Matt to Becker shaking his head in clear disbelief.

"What kind of arrogant idiots would even consider breaking into a flat occupied by a Special Agent and a Navy SEAL black ops soldier?" He asked rhetorically.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: __Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter – interrogation time! _

_Something was pointed out to me recently that I should address, if some of my American slang terms confuse any of you please tell me._

**[Your New Flat]**

**-Your Point Of View-**

You were still shocked at what you had done but Callen wasted no time in getting things organized and moving forward. He picked up the unconscious Matt placing him over his shoulders.

"Alright, let's separate them into our bedrooms, you interrogate Becker, I'll take Matt." He decided already making his way to drop off Matt in his bedroom, after a second he came back and picked up Becker in the same fashion.

"Uh…shouldn't it be reversed?" You squeaked shaking yourself lightly.

Still holding Becker up he fixed you with a look. "What? Are you scared if you're alone in a room with him you will end up on the floor doing the naked pretzel or something?" He asked laughing slightly.

Why lie?

"Actually Callen I think that it may be a very distinct possibility." You admitted.

Callen offered you a tolerant smile. "Do try and control yourself dear, come on – you have taken on the leader of the Mexican Mafia surely facing a stupid millit…" 

"Becker isn't stupid." You defended quickly and without really even thinking about it. You followed Callen into your room where he uncharacteristically gently put Becker down on the bed.

"Alright, maybe not stupid, but I repeat, he and there team leader broke into a place occupied by a Navy SEAL and a Special Agent with NCIS…in my opinion he is either a narcissist or has the worst judgment I have come across in a while.

You had to admit Callen did have a point, breaking into your apartment was a stupid thing to do, but you seriously doubted that Becker was a narcissist, lacking in judgment most definitely.

You and Callen made brief eye contact and after a moment you broke it and rolling your eyes you walked into the kitchen to get a chair and your ipod.

"Fine Callen we will do it your way…and wipe that smirk off your face." You commanded over your shoulder – knowing very well that there was one on his face about now. You brought the ipod and chair into your room shutting the door and locking it behind you. Placing the chair beside the bed you dropped yourself into it with a sigh. As you put in your ear buds turning on Bach Cello Suite No.1 Prelude on repeat to help calm you down – then you preceded looked Becker over at your leisure.

You smiled with humor as you realized the song didn't match the thoughts going though your mind as you looked over the nice specimen of a man whom was lying practically helpless on your bed.

It was about 10 minutes before he started to come too, you had sat patiently during this time. You were completely calm, your whole body and vibe at ease. It was an interrogation trick you had learned from Callen, the calmer you are the more anxious the person you're interrogating becomes.

Becker gingerly sat up, he seemed to be having a bit of trouble figuring out where he was, he noticed you and gave you a very perplexed look. "Uh, hi."

You let out a sigh. "Welcome to my home Captain." You greeted, keeping your tone void of all emotion.

"How did I…" He questioned still looking with confusion around the room.

'_Oh, this should be good.'_ You thought with amusement.

"Need a refresher? You and Matt attempted a little while ago to gain unauthorized entrance into Agent Callen and my home." You prompted; He was still looking around with confusion. "Becker." You barked dropping formality and snapping your finger in front of this face to get his attention, he looked at your startled.

"Come on I didn't hit you _that_ hard." The moment you mentioned hitting him his eyes seemed to clear and he narrowed them at you.

"You attacked me." He growled his voice telling you he remembered now.

'_It took me mentioning how I got the drop on him for it to sink in, figures.'_ You thought taking a deep and controlled breath.

"Honestly Captain how did you think it would end trying to break in here – I bet you and Matt both have gone over my file, that should have given you an idea what I was capable of. Did you really think me or Callen wouldn't immediately be able to tell if someone was trying to break in." You seethed trying hard to control your voice. At this point Becker had the good sense to look embarrassed.

You put your head in your hand rubbing you eyes, you decided to drop all interrogation techniques because you had a feeling that treating him like a criminal wouldn't get you anywhere.

"Becker, I am trying to understand, I have shown nothing but respect today for the entire ARC operation and I want this to work out well for all involved. Seriously what the hell?" You asked, now it was his turn to fix you with a gaze of his own.

"Your hiding something, Matt and I are not sure what it is but we know you are, why the sudden American interest in what we do here?"

It was at this moment that you did something seriously wrong and beyond stupid, you decided to reveal military details that you had no right to share, but with trust you have to give a little and take a little.

"Well, an anomaly opened in America, as a result 34 people were killed in a remote town in Nevada." You clarified, Becker's eyes widened as he looked at you horrified.

"Why were we not told this?" He questioned.

"Because you were not suppose to know, I could get court marshaled or be accused of treason for telling you that." You deadpanned. Becker let out an auditable gasp being military himself he must have realized just how much you had just risked telling him that bit of information.

"I…I don't know what to say." Becker said finally, quickly you stood up and walked towards the door, you were about to leave out it when you turned and said.

"Your silence speaks volumes Becker." You pulled open the door but before it was even open a foot Becker had come up behind you – shutting it forcibly with his palm.

Your breath hitched as you felt that his front was practically pressed up against your back, his breath was trickling down your neck making chills go down your spine with every breath he took.

You stood there as motionless as you could, waiting for him to make the next move.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading, sorry about the slow update – responsibility and twin drama has interfered with my personal fun the past few weeks ;), ill try and get around to updating all stories. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy._

**-Your Point Of View-**

'_Told you so Callen, we may be doing the naked pretzel.'_ You thought almost bitterly as you tried not to let yourself be too distracted by the Captains close proximity, even the most celibate person in the world could sense the sexually charged atmosphere in this room and you didn't want to lose any more common sense than you already had – or control for that same matter.

You knew on a huge level that you had taken one hell of a risk telling him what had happened, and to make matters worse you were not even completely sure that you could trust him with said information. Damn, you had made a judgment call and you hoped that it had been the right one.

It felt like an eternity but in reality couldn't be any more than about 10-15 seconds before Becker softly gripped your shoulder – turning you around to face him. You looked into his hazel brown eyes, they looked stormy and deeply conflicted. He seemed to be thinking and choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"I don't know how we derailed this situation so quickly; things shouldn't have gotten so bad between us." He reasoned, you had to agree but you did note how he was really personalizing this conversation and it was making you more than a little antsy. You didn't respond so he continued.

"Being a member of the military myself I know that you may be very reluctant to start over from the beginning, so there needs to be some kind of…understanding between us." He mused, this got your attention. You sidestepped him and moved to sit on the bed Becker in turn pulled up the chair you had occupied just minutes before – you sat facing each other.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"No." You responded automatically, you knew that this wasn't the moment to lie about anything.

"Do you trust me?" You shot back. Becker seemed to think about it for a moment.

"I'm starting too." He sighed, his body language and eye moment said he wasn't lying. You had no response to that so you side swiped this conversation.

"You were saying about an understanding…" You prompted Becker, who had been absently looking you over, seemed to come back to reality.

"The understanding right…" You watched trying to hide a smirk as he seemed to struggle with gathering his thoughts. "…I will give you all the liberty as I can at the ARC and out in the field." He stated and you raised your eyebrows at him. "I am willing to put some blind faith in someone; however I need to know that you can keep _him_ on a short leash." When Becker said 'him' his own head motioned to the door and it didn't take a genius to tell he was referring to Callen.

'_Oh yeah right, keep Callen on any sort of a leash, I would have better luck attempting to control one of those flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz.' _You thought but had the presence of mind not to voice.

"I'll do what I can." You replied, Becker leaned forward closer to your face.

"It's all I ask… thank you." He purred, he was starting to lean in – making all of the first signs of going in for a kiss. You wanted to, damn the world knows you wanted to but summoning up a power of will that you didn't even know you had - you pulled back and acted as nonchalant as you could.

You stood up heading for the door for a second time saying. "You better retrieve your colleague, the dog is off the leash and if I know him as well as I think, by now he will have gotten Matt to admit every little sin he has ever committed." You relayed laughing more to yourself knowing the probability of was that was considerably high.

You felt Becker come up behind you once again and you pointed to the door where Callen was interrogating Matt. Wordlessly Becker brushed past you making his way to the door. You noticed with some embarrassment that he seemed to be distant – unwilling to meet your eye. An unfamiliar wave of guilt washed over you, you were not expecting him to be embarrassed by your subtle rejection of his advances.

'_Fucking duh…he's a guy you idiot, them and their egos.'_ Your subconscious supplied. Becker opened up the door and you came up behind him. Matt was sitting on the bed facing Callen - you saw no one was bloody or dead…that was a good sign.

"Come on Matt." Becker declared motioning with his head, your eyes met Callens.

"Are they getting off the hook?" He jeered at you smirking you replied by tilting your head slightly to the side. Politely you and Callen escorted them to the front door and saw them out, when they had gone and the front door was shut and lacked you and Callen faced one another not saying anything, you broke the silence first.

"Becker is willing to give us our freedom but he says I have to keep you on a leash." You recalled.

"Let me guess, you agree and you want me to behave myself?" Callen guessed.

"If you would please." You smiled and he inclined his head to the side and nodded as a wordless agreement.

"What did you find out on Matt's?" You asked glancing over at Callen you saw his expression changed to one of worry. Your emotions turned serious at seeing this. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure…I get the feeling that he is hiding something." Callen hand touched his lips in a nervous gesture that he sometimes used.

"From us?" You guessed but knowing that that wasn't right.

"From everyone actually… there is something off about him." He expressed, you tried not to get worried but you were starting too, Callen had a way of knowing certain things about people, it's what made him so good at his job.

"What have we gotten ourselves into…?" You wondered aloud,

"I don't know, but it looks like we are going to have to ride this out." Callen replied levelly.

_To be continued… _


End file.
